Truth or Dare Glade style
by CopperMax
Summary: Minho, Thomas, Newt and Alby, and MaC (my Oc, see my other stories for more info) play truth or dare one night in the glade... This is how it goes... A bit suggestiove and inappropriate, I got the stuff from an app


**A/N: I'm bored and I have a truth or dare app on my phone... Whala**

* * *

Review of Characters real quick

Thomas: age 16 or 17 boy, new to the glade

Newt: age 16 or 17, boy, one of the forst in the glade, a leader

Minho: age 16 or 17, boy, one of the first in the glade, keeper of the runners

Alby: age 16 of 17, boy, one of the first in the glade, a leader

MaC (my OC): age 16 or 17, girl, one of the first in the glade, whatever she feels like doing at the time (mostly runner or leader)... Extra on her: Both Next and Minho like her. Alby is her friend but he acts like a complete jerk sometimes. She likes Newt ( See In Paradise Or NoT for a pairing of her and Minho, See Through her eyes for both, and See After for a pairing of her and Newt). Overview- named after Marie Curie, blonde brown hair, grey eyes, tall lean muscular.

* * *

**(It's dirty, be warned)**

"Truth or Dare, MaC?" Thomas asked and evil grin on his face.

"Dare," MaC boldly said.

Thomas smiled, "Lick lime off of Newts neck."

She gave him a weird look, apologetically glanced at Newt who turned a rather endearing shade of red. A minute later the boys were laughing at the scene infront of them. MaC pulled away, her cheeks flushed with pink. "There, happy?"

"Very" Thomas said.

"I think Newt heres quite satisfied as well" Alby whispered to Minho. MaC shot him a glare.

"Alright, Who's next?" she surveyed the small crowd gathered in their little corner of the Glade, "Minho, how bout it? Truth or Dare?"

He gave her a bored look, "Dare me..."

but before she could respond, Alby blurted out, "Ice Cubes, Mac, GO!"

His face burned red. MaC's eyes bulged, "No! No way!" but Minho already had the ice cubes in hand. Without warning, he pullef back MaC's shirt and dumped the ice in. She jumped up, "Holy shuckin Hell! That's cold!"

The boys watched with interest as she shimmied, trying to get the ice out of her shirt. Sitting back dowN, now fully awake, she said, "alright, who's our next victim?"

"Newt?" she asked. He looked at her,mwaiting for the question. "Truth or Dare, big boy?"

He sighed, "fine... I'll take a bloody dare."

Minho smiled evilly, "You and MaC switch clothes... Cross-dressing buddy."

Newt groaned, giving MaC a pitying look. The two left the area to change, air about them.

"don'tforget the bra, Newt!" they called after him. He visibly shrunk, makinThames align all the harder.

Few minutes later...

"My Newt, is there something different about you?" ably asked faking innocence. Newt, now wearing MaC's shirt (it was rather tight on him), bra (much to her dismay), and his own jeans (she refused to switch), glared at him.

"yes... I think so," Thomas added, "Did you cut your hair?"

"its a good thing you were born a dude, bro," Minho said, "Cause you are one ugly girl."

"I hate you all," MaC muttered taking a seat next to Thomas and folding her arms over her chest.

"Aw, c'Mon, MaC, done already?" Alby baited.

"oh, no, I'm nowhere neat finished with you yet...Truth or Dare?"

"... Ah,truth."

"aw,shuck it, I had a nice and embarrassingdrake all ready for ya." MaC said. "Truth... Truth... Did you ever walk around for theday orwhat ever with out underwear?"

All three of the boys gave her queer looks, but she onlyshrugged, "well, have you?"

Bowi g his head in embarrassment he admitted, "yes, okay, fine."

MaC smirked triumphantly, "I KNEW it!" then she turned to the brown-haired boy, "Truth or Dare, Tommy?"

"um... Truth?"he said sheepishly.

"yes or no, do you have anfantasies you would be ashamed to admit?"

"um...noooooo" hesaid, not positively sure. MaC looked disappointed.

"Fine then, who's next?"

"ably didn't go yet," Newt pointed out.

The dark skinned boy glared, "Dare me."

"okay, I dare you to take your shirt off and go run around the Glade yelling about just hoawe asking I am." MaC dared witha cheeky smile, the boys looked at him expectantly.

He argued mentally for awhile, going back and forth in his head before grounding out, "fine..."


End file.
